Catch Me When I'm Falling
by KuraKitsune
Summary: Yusuke Urameshi has always wondered what he was missing in his life, why he could never be satisfied by anything normal. Now a strange woman has come to him with an even stranger proposition. KagYus Xover.
1. Yusuke's Confusion

Okay I know you people are going to kill me, especially those ones that have patiently been waiting for me to update all of my Kag/Kurama and Kag/Kurone stories. But this story is something that I just started writing and couldn't stop. It is going to be vastly different than all the rest, mainly because the pairing is a little different. The first few chapters of this new story are centered around Yusuke and the life he's built. Let me just say before we begin that I am not a Keiko fan at all. I think she holds Yusuke back a lot of the time and I don't think she understands who he is. She's never understood his passion for fighting and when you love some one you also have to accept them.

So the first pairing for this story is Yusuk/Kagome. I will just say that, it is not the only pairing but we'll get to that later. I've never ever written a fic featured around Yusuke before but lately I have been annoyed with stories lately mainly for one reason. Every one who is writing Yusuke into stories these days seems towrite him asa complete and utter moron who never uses his brain. They all write him always pounding on Kuwabara and acting like a complete dumbass. So I've written this to show my support of Yusuke as a character. He may not be book smart like Kurama, lets face it no one can be. But when it comes to fighting, especially street fighting, Yusuke knows what he's doing. He may be brash a lot of the time and rush in before he thinks things over, but ultimately every fight he's fought he's won, sometimes by fluke and outside help, but he does manage to over come tough odds. And I will say this. Yusuke is stronger than anyone else on the team. No matter who your favorite character is for whatever reasons you have, Yusuke is still the strongest in shear power. He is an S-class demon, they say this a time or two, while Kurama and Hiei are both A-class. In fact Hiei started out as a low level C-class. Don't believ me, go back to the beginning of the Sensui arc where Genkai had theboys trapped in the weird mansion. Hiei demands to know what his status was when he started and was angered that he was only a middle ranged demon, even though he had managed to make it up to B-class, before his fight with Sensui. After Yusuke's death Hiei's power arises to A-class. Yoko, however, in his true form, used to be an A-class demon and when he died his power fell. By the time he fights against Sensui he is back up to A and stronger than Hiei as he is on the verge of S-class.

Okay enough blubbering. Anyway the pairing for this is Yusuke/Kagome/Kurama/Kuronue, though the others will not have come in until later in the story. The firstfew chaptersare mainly Yusuke's character buildingwhat I think Yusuke is and could be. For now he is an S-class demon though by the end of this power he'll be stronger than you can imagine. As for Kagome's role...well you'll just have to wait and see. She's the daughter of a very powerful and influential goddess.

Okay there is a little warning I must tell you about. There will be a few scenes where Kurama and Yusuke interact as say "more than just friends." And I will say that there will be a bit of flirtation between them. It is meant to be there, though don't worry, I doubt I'll write any heady stuff. Kurama/Yusuke and Yoko/Kuronue are the only Shounan Ai pairings I will ever read or actually like and that's because they are my favorite characters. Don't worry though, that kind of thing will be a bare minimum so you won't have to read any sex scenes or anything (unless you want me to write one.) I just don't want to turn people off this fic because of some "tender" moments.

Anyway I'll stop talking now and let ya'll read. Hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Catch Me When I'm Falling 

Yusuke's Confusion

Chapter 1

"Yusuke, you jerk!" **Wham!**

_What the fuck? _Yusuke thought, rubbing his jaw and exchanging a glance with the black haired kumouri at his side who was steadily backing away from the fuming spitfire of a girl. Said demon was now alternating between staring imploringly at Keiko and shooting sympathetic glances towards his hanyou friend, trying to figure out what she was mad about now. The kumouri looked to the pretty red head at his side but the fox only shrugged. As far as he knew Yusuke hadn't done anything serious lately for Keiko to warrant such an angry action towards the delinquent.

"Damn it, Keiko what the hell was that for?" _And where the fuck did she come from? _Yusuke wondered, glaring at the strangers around them who were staring in curiosity. One minute he'd been walking along enjoying the day with his two friends and the next Keiko came out of no where and smacked him a good one.

"Don't give me that look, Yusuke. You know what you did."

"Well how can I know what I did when you won't tell me?" Yusuke scoffed kicking the stone wall of a nearby apartment building, momentarily satisfied when the stones cracked beneath his boot, but it did no good to alleviate his sudden rush of anger. Yusuke recognized the sudden rise of his energy and wished he could kick something much harder than a stone wall. He needed to punch something and he knew no matter how angry Keiko made him, he would never hit her; even though he'd been tempted to on occasion.

He looked up and shot a hooded glance at his two demon friends, causing the kumouri to be a bit taken aback. After a few moments recognition flared within his violet eyes while the fox's eyes flashed a flat golden color. Yusuke sighed thankfully. By the end of the day he'd be tired as hell, but it would be worth it. Sparring with those two always seemed to help whenever he was angered or stressed.

Yusuke turned back to Keiko who was still glaring at him, arms crossed in front of her chest, breasts heaving in her green school uniform. At any other time Yusuke might have found her attractive. Certainly her body was nothing to scoff at. But it was that damn look on her face that always turned him off, the look of utter disgust. Her face which could show such sweetness at times, more often than not was transformed into one of utter rage...and it was always directed at him. What was it about him that pissed her off so much?

Keiko opened her mouth as Yusuke closed his eyes, groaning internally. This was not how he wanted to spend his day. _Great, _he thought. _She's in lecture mode again._ Yusuke knew this would take awhile and so he maneuvered his body in such away that he could lean against a nearby brick wall and appear as if he was really paying attention.

She was yelling at him again and this time, Yusuke really didn't know what he'd done wrong. Boy, his life was strange. Here he was hanging with two semi-reformed-but-not-really demon thieves and a girl who's only goal in life was to make sure he lived the way she wanted him to. And he'd been having such a pleasant day too. Naturally Keiko just had to come and ruin his whole plan for the day. Then she began yelling at him trying to make him feel guilty for whatever it was she claimed he'd done now.

After the first initial blow Yusuke knew his girlfriend wasn't in the mood to hear him out and simply tuned her out, all the while closing his eyes and trying to ignore her girlish shrieks. Kurama and Kuronue were standing back a bit trying to give the couple some space.

"Great," Yusuke muttered to himself as he felt Boton's energy arrive as well. _Why don't we just invite the whole team? _Of course Kuwabara showed up not even two nano seconds after that thought. Yusuke groaned again and once again damned his day.

Yusuke's eyes opened as he continued nodding each time it looked like Keiko came to the end of a point. It wouldn't have mattered. She had her back towards him now yet her voice was as loud as ever as she carried on a 'conversation' he had given up paying attention to.

Boton stood off to the side, a worried, embarrassed expression on her face as she tried to divert attention off the screaming girl and her scowling boyfriend. Of course one look from Yusuke's liquid amber eyes sent most of the prying eyes packing, however a healthy few still continued to toy with their lives.

Yusuke simply ignored the ranting girl and the in-serious-need-of-an-ass-kicking strangers. Sad, how after all these years, the only constant in his life nowadays was Keiko. She and his mom were the only reminders that he had once been a total outcast of a society who felt he was a burden to them. No matter, though. He never bothered to care about ass holes he didn't know. And those he did...well lets just say they were easily disposed of.

And of course, now that he knew what was out there in the world, Yusuke knew he could never go back to the way his life was before his first death. He would never be that skinny young punk who he used to be. He was now a demon, a Toushin, one of the strongest demons alive. He has muscles and a classic male physique that always made him stand out.

And yet, why was he still facing the problems he had 4 years ago? His mother was still a drunk, although she seemed to actually care about him now...at least a little bit. And Keiko was still the same little bitch she would always be, forever trying to turn him into something he would never wish to be.

Yusuke had long since figured out that he would never have a normal life, known that for a fact practically since birth, not that he really remembered having much of a childhood. With a mother like Atsuko and a hotheaded childhood friend like Keiko, Yusuke had always known his life would be different, however not to this degree. Honestly, who could have foreseen that the once punk Yusuke Urameshi would grow up to be one of the strongest demons alive. Oh, he was still a punk, through and through. He would always consider himself something of a bad ass. It's just that now he had power to back up that claim, whereas before he was just a punk kid who, at the age of 14, thought he could take on the world.

How ironic that he really could and had taken on the world and come out on top every time. And he'd never ceased to amaze himself the things he'd accomplished just by being his normal, cocky self.

Sometimes Yusuke still couldn't believe it. But if there was one thing he could say about his life, is he had no regrets. He loved being known as a Spirit Detective, even though he had many enemies and demons who wanted to kill him simply for existing. Taking care of the world gave him a sense of purpose, a sense of belonging that he'd very rarely felt.

And for once in his life he had friends, real honest to kami friends who weren't afraid of his reputation, weren't afraid to challenge him to fight just because he was the great Urameshi, the delinquent who'd stalked the streets for so many years of his youth. His friends respected him and his power and it was something Yusuke would be forever grateful for.

Surprisingly Kurama had become one of the best friends Yusuke had ever had, yes even topping Keiko. He had spent long hours with the fox, always managing to learn something new from the genius fox. Kurama had been the main reason for his passing High School.

Surprisingly, he even got along quite well with the normally quite cold and devious Yoko, forever hidden beneath Kurama's calm exterior.

And when Kuronue came along, Yusuke had been surprised that Kuronue had accepted him as well, him and Yoko including him whenever they wanted to hang out or go somewhere. Yusuke had fun teaching them more about the human world. Yusuke would never admit it, but sometimes he thought Kurama's more human side was a bit boring. So he'd taken to showing Yoko and Kuronue how to really have fun. Even Kurama's more human side had opened up a bit more, allowing Yusuke turn learn how he ticked.

In exchange Yoko and Kuronue returned the favor going so far as to teach him some of the finer points of pulling off a real heist, something Yusuke found incredibly interesting. They'd told him so many memories of their life before it was hard to believe that both had ever been dead. Of course technically Yoko was Kurama but still. Kuronue had been dead for 20 years before Koenma revived him.

Yusuke came back to himself when it looked like Keiko was finally going to shut up or clue him in to whatever it was she was mad about. He sighed when she only seemed to take a breather before starting in on him again and leaned against the stone wall again, closing his eyes and trying to drown out the girl currently still in mothering mode.

_Yak yak yak, doesn't she ever shut up?_

He looked up and met the sympathetic glassy eyes of Kurama, wishing the fox would find some way of getting him out of this. Kurama shot him a quick smirk and rolled his eyes while Kuronue stood at his side making whipping motions with his hand. Yusuke shot them both a half hearted glare although his lips quirked with amusement. Kuronue stuck his tongue out at him and Yusuke fought not to laugh at the comical look on his face when Kurama jokingly smacked his friend on the ass in reprimand.

He knew the kumouri and the kitsune were only trying to lighten his darkened mood. He caught the bat's slight nod and ducked away trying to pay attention to what his girlfriend was telling him...or yelling at him.

"-usuke, Yusuke, are you even listening to me?"

Yusuke turned away from his friends and felt his heart tightening again at the look on his girlfriend's face.

Still, he leaned back and smirked cockily at the angry girl. "Huh, oh yeah of course, mother." He yawned behind his hand, knowing it pissed her off even more. He held back the wide smile threatening to break and simply glared while she screamed and tried to hit him again. He effortlessly caught her wrist before she could do any more damage, effectively rendering her speechless. Probably because she'd always been able to land a blow whenever she were angry. How wrong in her assessment of him. The only reason she'd ever been able to hit him is because he let her. He could have stopped her plenty of times. The truth was her punches seemed like pinches as opposed to a heavy hitter. He'd just never bothered blocking her since it never hurt and it seemed to make her feel better. Come on, he'd taken on enemies more than half his size. You think he couldn't take on one human girl?

Truthfully Yusuke was becoming quite embarrassed of Keiko's little 'spat'. It was embarrassing to be seen with a girl, who is supposed to love and care for you, yell at you like you're the worst kind of fiend. Really, it was a wonder he'd put up with her shit for so long. But he loved her. Somewhere in side he truly did love her. But this is not the way he wanted their relationship to progress. She was supposed to be calm now that he'd returned to her...for her even. He'd left Makai for her.

He knew she was hurt he'd stayed away for so long, but he honestly felt as if he had to continue in his travels. For one he was confused as to what exactly he was. Sure he had demon blood in him, evident by the aggression, not to mention the extra strength, long hair and tattoo-like ancestor markings which covered his body when Raizen had first taken over his body. And yet, Yusuke had never been able to achieve that form again, though the markings appeared every now and again...but only when he was severely pissed off and looking to kill. When it became apparent he could get no more answers from the Makai, he'd given up hope of ever finding out what he truly was and decided to return home.

And now look where he was. Standing on a street corner being yelled at by some five foot tall brunet, while his friends stood around unable to help him out. And for once, he really didn't know what he'd done to make her so mad. She'd been mad at him before, plenty of times even, and yet something in her stance and in her voice made her seem incredibly suspicious. Oh, yes, Keiko had a reason for being mad. She just hadn't been able to cough up what that reason was so she was yelling at him in hopes that he would just blurt out whatever it was he'd done. The thing was, he hadn't done anything. He really hadn't, well nothing more than normal.

He was out of school, no way was anyone making him go to college after spending those horrific years catching up in high school. He'd passed, barely, with Kurama's help and had flat out told Keiko he was never going back to school. She had eventually agreed, although it took many slaps and many long drawn out speeches about why school was important, as long as he started looking for a job.

So he'd gone back to Reikai, asking Koenma to work as a part time Spirit Detective. Koenma had agreed, provided he didn't work alone. Just because the barrier was temporarily taken down and Enki had enforced his no mischief rule, did not mean every low class demon followed those rules.

Yusuke had surprisingly selected Kurama to be his partner, much to everyone's surprise, including Kurama. Koenma had been astonished that he hadn't chosen Kuwabara. And as much as Yusuke respected Kuwabara's heart, the man just wasn't strong enough anymore. Everyone had way surpassed him in the strength department, though his sixth sense was still the highest. He just couldn't compete against the ultra strong demons anymore and Yusuke didn't want to have to spend his time baling out his partner instead of taking out the threat.

However, Yusuke never thought Kurama would agree to this, knowing how Kurama felt about the Reikai. The SDF were the reason Yoko had been slain in the first place. That damn green haired hunter with the cocky mouth had been the one to "pull the trigger" so to speak and the silver fox hated him with a passion.

But Kurama had surprised him, asking Yusuke for one small favor should he accept.

Koenma almost had a spiritual hernia when Yusuke had calmly asked Koenma to revive the long dead Kumouri thief, Kuronue, and after careful consideration, had agreed...mainly to piss off his father and also to thank both Kurama and Yusuke for their hard work over the years. The little toddler really wasn't so bad when he wasn't being such a whiny bitch. Koenma had agreed on the stipulations that both Kurama and Yusuke watch over Kuronue until he became reacquainted with every day life again...which didn't take long since the kumouri had incredible resilience. Kuronue had, had a hell of a laugh upon his 'awakening', partly because his partner was now a red headed human boy and also because Kurama was working for Reikai when they were partly responsible for his death in the first place. Of course Yusuke had to physically restrain the over grown bat when he learned of the assassin who'd struck down his partner, threatening to kill the SDF for murdering his best friend.

Yusuke chuckled inwardly as he remembered the look of pure horror on the kumouri's face when Yoko had informed him that he, too, would be working for Reikai. He and Yoko had a lovely time laughing at Kuronue's expense.

And so Koenma began paying the three demons, a very large fee if Yusuke had anything to say about it. Keiko had been a bit disappointed that Yusuke just couldn't settle with a normal job, but had to admit Yusuke made great money. They were planning to get married someday and had started saving their money. And although they were engaged they had yet to set a date to be wed. And that was okay with Yusuke. He didn't want to rush into this relationship head first, as surprising as that may seem.

Today had been Yusuke's day off and he had spent the first few hours snoring the day away. When he turned 18, he moved out with Kurama who had also decided to put off college for the time being. Not that the red head didn't enjoy education, it was just that he was content these days to actually enjoy the finer things in life. Shuichi, the red headed side was getting to know Kuronue while Yoko was having a fantastic time having his best friend back. Of course Kuronue had moved in with Yusuke and Kurama. As you can guess the three demons had quite the experience in the first few days learning to accept each others' weird habits and rituals.

And so on this day Yusuke had slept in until Kurama and Kuronue had dragged him out of bed, both wanting to spend some time in the Makai.

They still owned a strong hold there, one of the many homes they had acquired over the years and yet it was the one that felt most like home to the two thieves. They still owned a whole assortment of jewels and valuables and laughed at Yusuke when he gawked at all their 'crap', as he'd called it. Of course Yoko was unamused when Yusuke had called their priceless jewels 'crap' and had spent an hour chasing Yusuke with his Death Tree, with Kuronue laughing at their antics.

So the three were planning on spending their day off getting some real training done. Most of the demons they tracked down these days couldn't hold a candle to an S-class and two A-class demons so they had to make due sparring with each other to really get a good work out.

If they were really desperate they would train at Genkai's Shrine, though they rarely went there since Kuronue claimed the old hag 'scared the absolute shit out of him'. Of course Yusuke was perhaps the only soul who knew Genkai actually enjoyed their presence, not that she would ever admit that to save her soul, and she a enjoyed picking on the poor kumouri. She especially liked to tease him about Baldock, the bat demon Yusuke had beaten up during his first meeting with Genkai.

Kuronue had, had an unfortunate run in with the pathetic demon who literally began worshiping the ground the Kurmouri walked on. Yoko thought it was funny the way Baldock followed him around whenever they were visiting with Genkai. Kuronue found it annoying. Genkai...well she thought it was hilarious watching a cold blooded bat demon run away from a screeching underling.

And up until now it had been a pleasant day. They'd been walking along and now here he was getting reamed up the ass.

Yusuke had just resigned himself to a life of headaches and yelling when something she said struck a chord deep inside his soul.

"Who is she?"

* * *

And I'll stop there. I will not post another chapter until some time tomorrow, but I will say that I've got 5 chapters already written and I plan to work further ahead tonight so I don't get stuck on Writer's Block. So let me know what ya'll think of Yusuke and his life. Oh and if I spelled Kurmouri wrong, please correct me and let me know. I just know that it means bat.

Oh yeah, and I'm taking a pole. I'd be interested in hearing what you all have to say. You can email me or simply reply:

1.) Who is your favorite character from Yu Yu Hakusho and why?

I would prefer an answer that doesn't have to do with the character being "HOT." I'd like an honest opinion about the character, not about how you think the character looks.

2.) What is your all time favorite pairing partaining to Yu Yu Hakusho (only)?

3.) What is your all time favorite crossover pairing partaining to Yu Yu Hakusho?

Okay I think that's it. It just wanted to know and you don't have to answer me if you don't want. Its just something I'm curious about. Anyway I hope you do review though, I'd like to see what people think of my first Yusuke/Kagome story.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	2. KoRei

Hey guys. Thank you all so so much for reviewing and answering my pole. I've just been wondering lately about that question and I just wanted to ask. Anyway I do hope you will all enjoy this new chapter. A spirit starts talking to Yusuke, someone who seems vaguely familiar to our young Toushin. Who is she? And what does she want from him? You'll have to read to find out.

Catch Me When I'm Falling

Disclaimer: This goes for all other chapters as well. I dont, have not ever, and will not ever be so lucky as to own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I can't even have a piece of Kurama's pretty hair.

* * *

"Ko-Rei"

Chapter 2

"Who is she!"

Okay, now she had his attention. Her voice was filled with anger, rage, and curiously enough, jealousy.

Yusuke was taken aback and even Kurama and Kuronue looked surprised at the demand. He'd been perfectly content to ignore Keiko's normal rants, but she'd never actually accused him of cheating...looking yes, cheating no.

Before he could stop himself, he yelled back, something which startled all present including Keiko. Yusuke often argued with her, but not once in all their years of friendship had he ever raised his voice in such a way at her.

"What the hell are you talking about, Keiko? I've never ever cheated on you before! Where are you getting this from?"

Keiko blinked before yelling back. "Oh come off it, Yusuke!" She exclaimed, face flushed. "You've been disappearing an awful lot lately, without informing me. What are you trying to hide, hm?"

Yusuke couldn't take it anymore and got in her face. "Woah, woah, woah! Since when have I ever had to answer to you? For one I have a job to do and I can't help it that I'm gone a lot. And if I want a little time to my self, you can damn well be sureI will take it! I don't need some little bitch telling me what I can and cannot do. I have a mother, Keiko, and newsflash she is not you."

* * *

:Kurama's POV:

A hush had fallen over all those present. Kuwabara, angered by what he thought were harsh words spoken in the heat of the moment by Urameshi, went to step forward and tell Yusuke off for yelling at a girl. His mouth was just opening to spat out at his friend when he found himself unable to speak. His eyes shifted with panic until he felt a fleshy, leaf-like substance clinging to his mouth, preventing him from speaking. Kuwabara sighed and glanced at Kurama who had turned his attention back to his friend's predicament, only the pointer finger extending in his direction told him who was responsible.

Beside the unfortunate silent boy, Kurama watched with some concern as Yusuke fought to control his demon blood. If Keiko wasn't careful her accusations could push the young Toushin too far. He knew Yusuke would never hurt the girl on purpose, but if she made him mad enough to go into a demon rage, there was little anyone could do to keep him from attacking her or anyone else in the midst of his rage.

He himself would like to aid Yusuke, but knew that this was something he should not interfere in. This was between Keiko and Yusuke. He had the strangest feeling that this fight would be the fight to end all fights. He had no doubt who would be the victor.

_Poor Yusuke. I really wish there were something I could do, _Kurama sighed inwardly.

_She's still yelling at him? _Yoko spoke up sleepily from somewhere in Kurama's subconscious. He had been awake and on edge all day, ready to get back to his native home, but had fallen asleep the minute the young woman had opened her gaping cavern.

_Unfortunately for Yusuke, _Kurama responded softly. _Although this time Keiko seems to have pushed Yusuke over the edge. She just accused him of cheating on her._

_Kuso! How far over the edge? And what do you mean she accused him of cheating? It would be a cold day in hell before he ever cheated on her...not that I would blame him. _Yoko spoke in a deceptively calm tone, though Kurama knew the silver kitsune was brimming with animosity. Yoko had never told Yusuke this but, Shuichi knew the youko hated the girl with a passion. He felt she held Yusuke back from becoming something greater than what he already was. Yusuke was a powerful demon. He could go back and rule Makai one of these days if he really wanted to. And she was always around, spoiling his fun.

She was also afraid of Kuronue, though no one really knew why, except maybe Yusuke. And she was wary of Yoko, though she liked Shuichi, the more human side of him. She loathed the fact that Yusuke had agreed to move in with him when he moved out of his mother's house. She hadn't minded when it was just Kurama, because Keiko thought of him as a friend. Kurama liked her well enough when she wasn't being demanding. He knew she could be nice when she wanted to, however she was too controlling and Kurama could see that, although she wanted what was best for Yusuke, it was clear she didn't know what that was. She didn't understand Yusuke the way a demon could. And as soon as Kurama had agreed to let Yoko out a bit more when Kuronue came along, Keiko became demanding, wanting to spend time with Yusuke every spare second the poor boy had.

She would show up at odd hours of the day and drag Yusuke off. And the Toushin never complained. He loved her so he tried to do her right. Kurama respected Yusuke for trying, but could see it was wearing heavily on the boy's already battered and weary soul. Some day soon Yusuke would break. Kurama hoped today wasn't that day.

Kurama knew that Yoko, the silver kitsune half of his soul, respected Yusuke greatlyboth for his quick wit and ever sarcastic attitude. The young Toushin was brash and loud, something that normally would have turned the youko off. Instead Yoko and Shuichi were in total agreement that the cocky attitude was just the surface of the once street punk, turned veteran fighter. At times Yusuke was an even greater enigma than himself and it never ceased to surprise Kurama of the things he learned about the younger boy.

For example, Kurama knew Yusuke had always wondered who his father was. He'd confided in his friend that he had no idea who the man was or even if he were still alive. He knew Yusuke felt saddened that he'd never known a father.

_Don't worry. I think Keiko is about to realize Yusuke is not someone she can control anymore, _Kurama told his counterpart, chuckling when he heard the answering snort.

_As if anyone could control a Toushin of his power. The detective doesn't need to be coddled and picked on. He needs to be free._

This statement sprang from the kitsune's mouth surprised Kurama. And although he agree with Yoko's statement, he was surprised by the conviction in the old fox's voice. Shaking his head at the odd enigma that was his counterpart, Kurama turned back to the fight at hand.

* * *

:Yusuke's POV:

Yusuke honestly had no idea what or who Keiko was referring to. He knew he'd been spending an awful lot of time with Kurama and Kuronue lately, and as a result he hadn't been around her much. But that was no excuse for her to accuse him of sneaking around behind her back.

"Keh! Your brain must be fried Keiko. You know I'm not cheating on you." Yusuke went on to defend himself to try and find out where Keiko got her information and why she seemed to think he cheated on her. But he was stopped when a soft spiritual voice spoke up from the back of his brain.

_What's the matter my beloved, is there something wrong? _The cultured voice spoke up from the deepest recesses of Yusuke's mind causing him to stiffen at the unexpected voice in his mind.

Luckily his friends simply thought it was from Yusuke realizing he'd just yelled at Keiko and thought he was about to get his face beat in. When he realized everyone was more focused on Keiko's reaction than on him, he growled and his thoughts once again turned inward. The voice he heard...it sounded so familiar. Where had he heard it before? And all at once the proverbial lightbulb was lit in Yusuke's mind.

You know how every little child has an imaginary friend? Well Yusuke was no different. It just so happens that Yusuke's friend wasn't quite so imaginary. Ever since he was little, Yusuke had heard a woman's soft alto in the back of his mind, always seeming to sooth his world and quiet his weary soul. Most people would be quite frightened to hear a voice that wasn't their own invading their mind. But lets be honest, Yusuke wasn't most people.

And for some reason his "Ko-Rei" or "Little Spirit" as he'd dubbed her when he was little, had never made him feel afraid. She had never harmed him either, though Yusuke had always felt she could if she really wanted to. No, his "Ko-Rei" had always looked out for him.

He was a bit surprised to hear from her, though, since he hadn't heard from her since he was 14; since before his little "accident." Truthfully he had forgotten all about her with all that had happened up to this point. He had no idea who she was or even if she was alive or dead. Still he was a bit excited to hear from her again. She was always a source of comfort to him when he was little, singing in his ear to put him to sleep when his mother was drinking with her 'buddies' or making him laugh when Keiko wasn't around.

_So where have you been? _Yusuke spoke up in his mind, seeking her out and waiting for the soothing voice to wash over his body. _I'd almost given up hope, thinking you were just a product of my childish over imagination. _In his mind he pictured himself crossing his arms in front of his chest and could feel his "Ko-Rei's" amusement as he tried to hide behind a wall of indifference.

It didn't take long for him to hear the soft seductive laughter coming forth. _Have you missed me, little one? _She purred to him and Yusuke fought not to pout. She'd always called him that; that along with her 'beloved'. _Little one?_ Well, there was no way he was little anymore. So why did he let her get away with it? If anyone else dared to call him little one, he'd knock them senseless. But for some reason he'd never bothered to dissuade her from calling him that. And it felt good when she called him 'beloved'. It made him feel good...however weird it was to have a spirit talk to him.

_How can I miss you when I have no idea who you are? Maybe I'm crazy and I simply made you up to take care of my perverted urges. _He had always wondered what she looked like since she'd never once bothered to actually appear to him. He wagered she was probably more beautiful than anyone else in the three world's combined. Even when he was little, just her voice reminded him of beauty. She'd only ever spoken to him whichdisappointed him when he was younger. He'd always wanted to see her.

This time her laughter was louder and it almost seemed as if she were standing directly behind him, speaking very close to his right ear. _Perverted urges? _She taunted. _Those must have been some urges if you made me up when you were a child. _She was silent before he heard her teasing voice wash over him again. _Why? Would you want to know me, little one?_ She asked and this time Yusuke couldn't hold back the shiver at the purely seductive way she breathed across his skin.

Why was he feeling this way? She'd never made him feel like this before. Of course he'd been a child when she first made herself known to him and the feelings she directed to him had always been purely motherly. Now...well now they were making him feel things that he should only feel towards Keiko.

_What do you mean? _Yusuke asked. _Are you really going to tell me who you are now? After all this time? Why couldn't I know when I was child? It would have been nice to know why I had a spirit hanging over my ear all the time. And how do I know you're not just some poltergeist who decided to haunt me for the rest of my life? _Was he being a bit sarcastic?

She was silent again and Yusuke figured she wasn't going to answer him until he felt the undeniable feel of a soft body pressed snugly against his back. Soft fingers glided over his skin and until he felt the goose bumps rising on the back of his neck and arms. She...she was touching him, really touching him. In all his years of hearing her voice in the back of his mind, she'd never seemed more real. Soft arms came around to embrace his front, to clutch at his chest, and Yusuke fought to hold in the moan when it felt like a tongue came out and traced lightly over his neck. For a moment Yusuke was startled and tried tilting his head to the side, trying to see if he could actually see her. But it was no use. He couldn't see her, not even a wisp of hair.

_What do you think, my beloved? Do I feel real to you?_

One part of his mind kept screaming that this wasn't possible, that maybe Keiko had finished ranting now and had decided to forgive him for...well whatever she thought he'd done and was hugging him. And yet, Keiko's hugs had never felt as comforting as this.

_Shit! Keiko! _He thought, realizing he'd allowed his mind to wander. Was she still yelling?

His worst fears were realized when he lifted his head and realized everyone was staring at him now with a mixture of expressions ranging from curiosity to suspicion. Keiko was staring at him oddly as well, though she'd lost the anger from before. Yusuke fought to talk, to speak, to say something, even as his "Ko-Rei's" arms tightened around his torso, almost as if protecting him from the many prying eyes. He could almost feel the growl travel through her body and into his own.

_Who is this child, my little one? And why do you allow her to speak in such a way to you?_

_

* * *

_

Well that's enough for now. Once again I'd like to thank all of those who bothered to review. Oh yeah and stop complaining that I'm not updating my other stories. Writer's block is a serious bitch and I have enough emotional problems in my life to distract me from my writing. I agree it is hard to update all my stories and yet why am I always blamed for not updating. There are plenty more of you writers out there who have just as many stories as I do and haven't written in awhile. Sorry about that, but people who complain are even less likely to motivate me to write. But don't worry people I will tell you that the story I complete first will be Secrets In His Eyes. This is the one everyone wanted and it will be the first one I finish. I'm also working on the next chapter for Mitosis and should have that up within a couple of days.

Just a few things. I'm not sure if "Ko-Rei" really translates to "Little Spirit" but I think I'm close. I mean Ko-Enma means little Enma so I'm going off of that. If I'm wrong, oh well. I like the name and it is staying. Okay so who all really wants to know who this woman is. Sadly you will not be finding out for at least chapter 6. So you must keep reading so you can understand and look forward to finding out who she is to Yusuke.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	3. Buried Secrets

Okay I released this chapter merely because I was bored and I could. I hope this story still continues to keep up your interest.

* * *

Buried Secrets

Chapter 3

"Are-are you all right, Yusuke?" Keiko was asking, all signs of anger and animosity lost as she tried reaching forward to feel his suddenly sweaty forehead. Yusuke heard the growl and felt his "Ko-Rei" jerk him back, although to all appearances, it looked as if he'd just backed away suddenly.

* * *

:Kurama's POV:

Kurama's eyes flew wide as he caught the sudden jerk of Yusuke's body.

"What was that?" Kuronue muttered from Kurama's side, eyes wide with puzzlement. "It looked like someone pulled him."

Kurama allowed the silver kitsune closer to the surface, using Yoko's own stronger energy to analyze Yusuke's Ki for anything amiss. "I can't feel anything off about Yusuke's aura," Kurama murmured. "But his pulse is heightening. He doesn't appeared afraid or look as if he's under attack, but something is definitely happening. Look at him. He looks positively confused."

_Keep a look out, _Yoko spoke out suddenly.

_Why? _Kurama asked.

_I don't know, but something seems...off. Something is going to happen, something big. And something none of us can stop._

The ominous tone in Yoko's voice shot fear singing through Kurama's body as Kuronue tried to analyze Yoko's soft spoken prophesy.

_What do you think it could be? _Kurama asked after a few moments of thoughtful silence. When no one bothered to offer any insight Kurama simply stood back and continued watching the young Toushin with shrewd eyes.

* * *

:Yusuke's POV:

Keiko looked hurt and for once Yusuke felt no guilt for ignoring her, turning his attention off the entity behind him, to the one in front who had so recently been yelling at him. It was a good thing his "Little Spirit" had pulled him away. At the moment he didn't want Keiko touching him. Otherwise he might have been inclined to forgive her for her outrageous accusations. But not this time. Not after she'd just been accusing him of cheating.

_So what do you think? _The spirit spoke up again seemingly ignoring the suddenly timid girl in front of him. _Do I feel real yet, little demon? Do you want to feel more?_

_Oh fuck yeah, _Yusuke thought, forgetting that she could over hear his trembling response. He caught the chuckle vibrate in her voice and stiffened when he felt the arms tightening around his waist, hands beginning to move all over his chest, causing his body to unwillingly react to the gentle touches. _What the hell are you doing to me? _Yusuke asked, a bit panicked, knowing everyone was staring at him bizarrely. _And for that matter, can they fuckin' see you? _Yusuke strained not to lose control of his body. He was afraid everyone would notice his state of sudden arousal and gulped, trying to hold back the moans threatening to break from his throat from his "Ko-Rei's" hands.

* * *

:Kurama's POV:

"What the-"

_Fuck? _Yoko and Kuronue asked together upon smelling a familiar scent; the scent of arousal.

Kurama blushed a bit while Yoko began laughing in his mind. _It appears our little boy is growing into a man, _Yoko commented to his partner as both demons stared at Yusuke in humor. Said boy's face was flushed a bit and he was breathing heavily as he obviously fought against whatever it was he was feeling.

"But what's making him, uh," Kurama was at a loss for words, something which very rarely happened to him. True, he was the least talkative of the bunch, however he was the smartest. He could outspeak the greatest of minds with ease. Plus he had a millennia-old kitsune thief inhabiting his body. So something like Yusuke becoming aroused shouldn't put him at a loss for words. So why did Yusuke's questioning state make him so nervous? After all wasn't he a bit attracted to the young Toushin himself?

"Certainly not the human girl," Kuronue commented thoughtfully. "He's been aroused by her before, however not to this degree."

_Well whatever or whoever it is he's thinking about must be something good, _Yoko laughed. _Do you think he'd be willing to share?_

Kuronue and Kurama couldn't help but laugh at the old fox. No matter how unemotional and cold Yoko could be he was still a kitsune. He was a very sexual creature. No one could ever take away that aspect of him.

* * *

:Yusuke's POV:

_Shit, I think Yoko's caught on, _Yusuke thought to himself noticing the perverted look in Kurama's eyes which continued flashing back and forth from emerald green to burnished gold every couple of seconds. Curiously enough Kurama's face continued to flash with several emotions, two being embarrassment and amusement. But why would the fox be embarrassed? Probably because he realized his friend was making a fool of himself. Kuronue had a small amused smile flitting across his lips, proving that he too knew something was up. _Now I really do hope they can't see her._

_No one is allowed to see me...unless I find them worthy, _she answered, hands ghosting over his chest, although this time they were as soft as silk as they seemed to caress him right through his clothes.

For a moment Yusuke was startled. _You mean you find me worthy? _He asked before he could stop himself.

She was silent again before a soft, _not yet _was heard._ I have not allowed you to see me yet, have I? Just because you've felt me and heard me, does not mean you've seen me. _Yusuke couldn't help it. He didn't know why but her statement suddenly made him feel awful. For the first time in his life it felt like someone actually cared about him. And to find out he wasn't worthy to that someone, kind of made him feel disappointed. _Cheer up, my beloved. All is not lost, _She whispered in his ear, enfolding him gently back in her embrace as if to comfort his suddenly depressed frame. _Just because I have not appeared to you, does not mean that I won't. I care about you my beloved, I assure you I am not lying. However no one said you could not become worthy in my eyes. You must pass through great trials before you may see me. Everyone must. So you're not alone._

Yusuke felt a bit better, knowing that she truly did care and that it wasn't just him. Fine, she wanted him to prove himself worthy, then he would. He desperately wanted to see her, to just touch her back once. Something deep inside him was screaming at him to pass whatever tests he must perform.

_What do you want with me? _Yusuke finally asked, fighting the urge to turn around and return the embrace. It felt so good to be hugged and touched. This spirit was steadily opening up a corner of his heart he recently thought buried. It had been a long time since anyone had bothered to touch him, other than when fighting him. Lord knows his mother never did, and Keiko had never let him touch her, beyond that of a hug. And all he wanted to do was bury himself in the warmth of the entity holding him so lovingly.

He was surprised at her answer. _I want you to come with me, Yusuke. _She said his name. In all his years of hearing her voice in the back of his mind, she'd never said his name before. She'd always called him her "little one" or her "Beloved."

_Why? _He asked suddenly suspicious. _Where will you take me and can you really do that? What do you get out of this? _He was so tempted to go with her without any explanation, but he was quite curious as to why she was even asking him. _Please don't let this be some stupid trick, _he thought. Was it even possible? He'd always held the belief that she was dead and that she simply hung around him for whatever reasons she had. It never occurred to him that she might really exist.

Wondering if there was a way to answer his own theory Yusuke discreetly studied Boton. If his "Ko-Rei" was a ghost, Boton would have picked up on her presence immediately.Curious to see if Boton could see her now, Yusuke shot a glance at Boton, searching for any irregularities to her personality. But Boton was acting just as normal as ever. If normal meant staring between Keiko and himself with hearts in her eyes. Boton had always believed Yusuke and Keiko to be in love, even when they were arguing. She'd never believed the couple might actually possess some serious problems.

Yusuke came back to himself when he heard his "Ko-Rei's" whispered words across the shell of his ear. _Because_ _I can show you things, little one, things you can't even begin to imagine, _she began. _There are things about you that only I know, things which will turn your life around, yet things which will ultimately bring you a sense of peace. And although you are unaware of this, I have been waiting a long time to truly hold you, Yusuke. _

_Peace? _Yusuke murmured to her, shocked by what she'd just admitted. She wanted to hold him...for real? Why? Why did she care so much about him when he didn't even know her name?. _I have never known peace and what could you possibly know about me that I don't already know? _he demanded of her and was surprised when her energy seemed to dim a bit, as if she were saddened by his reply. He automatically strengthened his aura, trying to keep her here with him. He didn't mean to offend her or make her sad.

_Don't you want peace? _She responded after a few moments, placing delicate kisses along the arch of his neck, clutching him tightly to her. Again Yusuke had to fight the urge to turn around and hold her against him, really feel her body as it pressed so tightly against his own. His body tensed and he tightened his hands into fists. _Haven't you ever wondered why you've always had the feeling that there are secrets even you don't know about? Secrets about...your father...perhaps?_

This stunned Yusuke, causing his heart to nearly stop. She knew about his father? He'd never met his father, never seen a picture, never heard a name. His mother never spoke of men other than her lovers of the moment and had never bothered to give Yusuke any information about him. True, upon meeting Raizen, he was struck by the similarities between him and his ancestor and had even taken to calling him father. And yet, although he respected Raizen as his ancestor, Yusuke had always wondered who his real father was.

_My father? _Yusuke breathed, a bit taken aback. _Is he...is he alive?_

_In a manner of speaking, _the woman replied stilling her movements. Before Yusuke could ask anymore questions about his long lost father, his "Ko-Rei" spoke up again. _Would you like to meet him, my beloved? I know where he is, my little one, and I can take you to him. You have only but to give me your answer. _

Yusuke mulled over this new piece or information, wondering what he should do. On one hand he really did want to meet his father and if his "Ko-Rei" really could make it happen, he wanted so badly to go. But what about his friends? Would he ever see them again? He didn't know if it was worth giving up the only people he called true friends. If he went with her, what would happen to Keiko? He knew he wouldn't ask her to wait for him; not again, not after making her wait three years already. It would be unfair to her, especially when he didn't know if and when he would be able to come back. He was startled out of his turbulent thoughts when his "Little Spirit" chuckled again.

_I'm not kidnaping you Yusuke, nor threatening to take you away for ever. You will see your friends again, I have no wish to take you away from the life you've built. All I ask is that you give me a year; one year to show you everything you've ever dreamed of, everything you've ever asked for. Let me take you away from this place, my beloved. Let me show you what you're missing, what you've been searching for. Come with me. Prove yourself worthy and I can guarantee you'll find a whole new world out there, one you've never even imagined._

_

* * *

_

And that's that. I wanted to get that one out since there really hasn't been much action, just a bunch of people standing around and either arguing or talking about the arguing couple. Also I had another question I would like to know:

1.) Why do all the writer's make Kuwabara a total dunce? I know in the beginning I thought he was too. But I've come to realize that he's a lot smarter than anyone gives him credit for. He may not have book smarts either and he may not be able to beat Yusuke in a fight, but at street fighting he is second after Yusuke. He is strong just not as strong as a demon. Also as the show progresses and especially at the end, Kuwabara actually tried to do well in school.

2.) Why do people make him out to be a pervert? This one is the biggest misconception I think people have of him. I haven't ever seen him try to touch a girl. He may act strange around Yukina but he does have feelings for her. After she comes in Kuwabara only has eyes for her. He's a generally nice guy and he has a large heart which is partly why he wins his fights half the time. He will never give up, just like Yusuke.

Anyway I think that's all I wanted to know.

Ja ne.

Kura-kun's-lovr


	4. A Long Time Coming

Well here's the fourth chapter. I'd just like to take this time to thank you all who reviewed. All your reviews were so supportive and it causes me to be able to write faster. When I have inspiration I can't seem to stop writing so keep those reviews coming. Anyway I had this chapter typed up already, as well as the next however I won't post that one until tomorrow. I figured I should post this chapter where you will uncover Yusuke's decisions behind his relationship with Keiko. So without any more preamble, I introduce the next chapter.

* * *

A Long Time Coming 

Chapter 4

And as Yusuke's eyes rose to glance around the room at his friends, Kuwbara, Boton,and Keiko, Kurama and Kuronue, still waiting patiently by trying to scope out a threat, he realized what his decision would be. It would be hard to leave his friends, yes, but Yusuke felt as though his soul was telling him to give in, to go with her, where ever it was she wanted to take him. Besides, he would see them again someday. She'd told him he could come back. It wasn't like he'd never see them again.

_Yes, _he answered finally. _Yes, I'll go. Where ever it is you want me to go, I'll go._

The body hugging him suddenly went very still behind him. The arms withdrew, the presence left, and Yusuke suddenly felt very alone and detached. What had happened? This wasn't all some sick joke was it? If she was playing around with him he was going to be one pissed off Toushin.

She came back with a vengeance and when she spoke her voice sounded excited and intense, as if she was worried he would not accept.

_Are you sure? _Her voice asked as a white light began to flood his mind making him feel light headed and suddenly very tired. His eyes closed and his head spun with the force of her energy suddenly invading his body.

_I just told you my answer. What, do you think I'm going to back out now? That would be half-assed. Take me away, _he commanded her confidently. He was not afraid. He trusted her. He was going and that was final.

_Very well, Yusuke. _

_Can I say goodbye to everyone?_

His spirit lady chuckled. _Of course you can. I told you I wasn't kidnaping you. You may tell them you're leaving, but a word of warning if I may? _Yusuke waited for her to go on. _This next year is going to be one of the hardest and most intense periods of your life. You're going to learn things your friends won't ever accomplish even in their wildest dreams. Choose your words wisely when speaking to your friends. Tell only those that you trust and only those that can truly understand your decision._

Yusuke processed her words and knew she was right. If he told them all he was leaving, they would pester him about where he was going and why. And although he had no idea where he was being taken to, he knew that her words were true. Yusuke's eyes widened at her last statement. _What should I tell them then? _He questioned her. _And who do I trust the most?_

_I suggest you look deep inside your heart for the answers to which you seek. I cannot answer for you._

Yusuke turned to look again at his group of mismatched friends. Now the only problem was, who could he trust enough to know they would not search for him if he asked them. He knew if he suddenly disappeared Koenma would have a fit. However this was bigger than Koenma at the moment. Besides Koenma would be fine with just Kurama and Kuronue to protect the world. Not very many demons could fight and come out on top against such powerful demons.

His eyes continued to travel over the room, searching the eyes of his friends who seemed to be off in their own worlds now. Hardly anyone was paying attention to him and Keiko anymore. Finally his eyes seemed to stop and ultimately settle on Kurama and Kuronue who were conversing quietly to each other. His eyes ran thoughtfully over both demons, watching as they joked around and teased each other, Yoko occasionally making a stray comment here and there.

And suddenly he knew his decision. He knew without a doubt, he could trust both demons. If he asked them not to search for him, they would respect his wishes. And if he told them that this was something he had to do on his own, they would understand. Because they trusted him.

Decision made Yusuke turned back to the situation at hand. Before he relaid his message he had something he had to do first. Turning to Keiko he suddenly placed his hands on her shoulders looking deep into her eyes, trying to find the emotion he'd been searching for, for what seemed like a life time. A myriad of emotions flitted across her face; confusion, worry, pain, anger, fear, jealousy, love. Yes, her eyes held love, though Yusuke was disappointed that the one emotion he truly wished to see was not present. Yusuke sighed. He was about to do something he should have done a long time ago.

"Keiko," he spoke out loud for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. Upon hearing the seriousness in his voice, he knew everyone had stopped what they were doing and were staring curiously between the duo, wondering what he was going to say to his childhood friend. But he didn't care. This was something he had to do. She peered curiously at him, wondering what he was going to say to her. Everyone else had ceased to exist for Yusuke as he spoke to his childhood friend. He wet his lips nervously. "Keiko," herepeated her namesoftly, hoping to soften the blow. "You've been my best friend for so long. I'm truly grateful for the wonderful years of friendship you've given me." He watched as her eyes lightened and gazed at him softly. He was only sorry he was about to crush her sudden happiness. "Keiko, you know I love you, but I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. It's over."

Dead silence. He could almost feel the tension permeating throughout the street corner. "Wh-what!" She gasped and Yusuke flinched as pain filtered through her voice. "What do you mean?" Keiko asked breathing harshly, tears already gathering in her eyes. She staggered back a bit and stared at him in growing anguish. Her mouth opened and closed for several second before she finally found her voice. "Why, Yusuke? I-I thought..."

"No, Keiko. You may love me, but you still haven't accepted me. And if you can't accept me, then you don't love me, not really," he spoke softly, trying to make this as painless as possible.

"Bu-but Yusuke, I do...I do love you," She gulped as she tried to take in what he was saying. Her hands were shaking now and Yusuke only sighed.

"Then why have you never accepted me for the way I am?" He asked her, truthfully wondering why it was she had never been able to accept his bad boy reputation. Everyone else had accepted him quite easily, even more so after his transformation into his demon form. Even Hiei had, but that was after careful years of timid friendship. And Hiei didn't trust anyone. That said a lot coming from the silent fire apparition.

His other friends weren't afraid of him, thinking he was going to wake up one day and turn on everyone, killing them in their sleep just because he was a Mazoku. Kuwabara had never been afraid of him, even back in their glory days when they were still getting into street brawls every day.

Kurama and Kuronue had taken him under their wing, so to speak, and had taught him all about the demon realm, exposing him to many secrets no one else was privy to. And they had even less trust than Hiei a lot of the time. Kurama was always afraid no one would ever be able to accept him for what he was. He still hadn't told his mother about himself, though Yusuke had often encouraged the red head to just get it over with. That way he would have his answer one way or the other. If she couldn't accept him after everything was said and done, than she didn't deserve a son such as Kurama. And the only demons and humans Kuronue trusted were Yoko, Shuichi, the red-headed side of his partner, and Yusuke.

"But, Yusuke, I've always accepted you. I just know that you could make something more of yourself. You can't fight forever Yusuke. Sooner or later you'll have to accept that."

Yusuke shook his head sadly. She still didn't understand.

"Of course he can," Someone spoke up, reminding Yusuke yet again that he and Keiko weren't alone. Glancing sideways, Yusuke was surprised to find Kurama standing close by his side. His eyes were calm as he directed them steadily towards the flinching girl. "He's a demon. He'll always be fighting, Keiko. If you can't accept that aspect of his life, then you can't accept the real him. That's what makes him Yusuke." Yusuke wondered if the words spoken were coming from Yoko's side of the soul. He fought to give the fox a hug, knowing what it cost to speak up like that. Kurama hated hurting anyone and Kami knows this was hurting Keiko immensely.

His "Ko-Rei" was still silent behind him, as if she were digesting every word and feeling coming from him and the others. _You have true friends, Yusuke, _she spoke softly. _'Tis a real gift to be able to have such trust in them and them in you._

He mentally thanked her as well.

"Bu-but he doesn't have to," Keiko trembled, turning her turbulent eyes off the handsome fox and onto the young Toushin. She used her fists to pull herself close and clutch at his leather jacket. She looked up at him sadly, tears slipping down her cheeks in a steady stream. "Don't you see, Yusuke? You don't have to keep fighting. You can stay here with me, learn to live a life of peace."

"You still don't understand, do you human?" Kuronue spoke up bravely. "Even now you don't understand him."

"Don't you see, Keiko? He likes fighting," Kurama defended him. "It's in his blood, has been since even before he was born."

Yusuke watched Keiko's face as she bit her lip and fought not to burst into tears in front of everyone. "Don't you see yet? Don't you understand how I feel? Do you know how good it feels to know there is a whole world out there depending on my strength and the things I can do with it? You've never needed me like the people of this world need me, like I need them. They need someone strong enough to protect them and I can give them that. You, however, have never needed me like that, not really. You're a strong woman Keiko and you've always told me I don't need to protect you. But, Keiko," he looked deep into her eyes trying to convey through action as well as words. "I need to be needed sometimes. You've just never realized before how much I wanted to protect you. Even after the things you've seen me do, after witnessing the acts of power I'm capable of producing, you still don't want me to use that power to protect you. It hurts Keiko. Somewhere inside my heart hurts that even after all this time, you still have no idea who I truly am."

* * *

Well, wasn't that just a long time coming? I hope every believed the breakup was believeable enough. I could have been really evil and make Yusuke call her a bunch of names and get into a really big fight but I wanted their relationship to end somewhat peacefully, however you don't really know how Keiko reacts until the next chapter. Soooooooooo you'll all just have to wait and till the next chapter. Ha ha.

I also wanted to express my surprise at home many of you actually like the idea of putting some Kurama/Yusuke and Kuronue/Yoko moments in here. I honestly didn't expect there to be so many fans of that nature. That just means I'll have to work harder to keep you all interested, but don't worry I think I can manage that. Oh and thanks for answering my pole so far and if you're interested I have another question, which you might find interesting enough to answer. So here it is.

1.) Kurama or Yoko, which side of him do you like better?

I'll give you my response and then you guys can review and tell me what you think. Let me point out before I start and maybe it will give you something to think about. It is clear, at least to me, that Kuramaand Yokodoin fact have two distinct personalities. Kurama is more human in nature, calm, although still calculating, gentle and wise, while Yoko clearly is cold, ruthless, and not above playing with his enemy before killing him. This was made clear to me during the first transformation of Kurama after his run in with the Idun box. Yoko clearly refers to himself as Yoko Kurama and when he transforms back, he refers to his counterpart as Shuichi. So clearly there is some distinction there.

Okay anyway my answer is Kurama. In the beginning I really liked the idea of Yoko in all his glory however there is always soemthing so enigmatic about Kurama that I just find him the most interesting character. He has so many different emotions and yet you never seem to see them. He is always calm, unless you threaten his mother and something I find interesting is he does not believe in Mercy. He will kill if someone offends him. And at one point he is training Kuwabara before the tournament and he says that Hiei cannot prepare him for the viciousness of the fights. Anyway I believe there are so many sides to Kurama that I just love his character all the way.

Okay I think that is enough talking. Feel free to answer if you want and I care not how long your reviews are. I think some of you are a little worried you'll offend me or something but I truly love reviews and I don't mind hearing what you people have to say. So write how ever much you want.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	5. Leaving

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be posted, but I'm having some problems with my portable hard drive. Sometimes it likes to misbehave and not work on this computer. You wouldn't believe how many different stories I'm going to update just as soon as I can get them loaded onto the drive and onto this computer. But until then I hope this chapter will satisfy you, even though it is a lot shorter than the first few chapters. But don't worry I have at least two more chapters written for this story so those should be coming out as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, for the last time!

* * *

Leaving

Chapter 5

Yusuke blinked when his speech came to an end. He was surprised he'd been able to spit all that out without caving in as the pain continued to progress in her eyes.

"Yusuke," Keiko whispered...just before she took off, tears streaming from behind her. Boton shot Yusuke a nasty look and took off after the girl in hopes of calming her down and giving her a shoulder to cry on.

"Come on, Urameshi, don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Kuwabara demanded. "You guys have been together for years and you're just going to end it like that?"

"It's none of your concern, Kuwabara," Yusuke spoke softly, turning away from him. Kuwabara looked as if he wanted to go after Keiko too. "You can go after her too if you want." Kuwabara's eyes widened.

"You mean you're really not going to try to fix this?" he asked.

Yusuke shook his head and sat down against the stone wall feeling a bit defeated. His little spirit was still around him, though she seemed to be faded a bit as if she were trying to give him some space. He gave a sigh and met the indecisive eyes of the orange haired boy.

"Not this time, not this way. I'm not going to go after her just so she can get the wrong idea. You can go if you want. I know you like her." Kuwabara gasped a bit and tried to deny it and Yusuke had to grin, though it came out as a grimace. "What? You thought I didn't know? Listen, I know you like Yukina, but I also know you've always had eyes for Keiko. I've seen you staring at her ass. Can't get anything past me, buddy."

Kuwabara had the grace to blush a bit and Yusuke only chuckled and waved him away. "Go on. It's all right."

Kuwabara hesitated only another couple of seconds before taking off after the girls. Yusuke lost his grin and sat heavily against the wall with a thud, dropping his head into his hands. No matter how easy it seemed, breaking up with his best friend was not something he'd ever thought he'd do. But things change and so do people...at least on the outside. But people rarely change on the inside. And although he had all this power locked deep down inside of him, he was still the same Yusuke he'd always been. He could never change that aspect of himself for anybody, not even Keiko. He was not Yusuke the delinquent, Yusuke the son of a drunk, or even Yusuke the Toushin. He was simply Yusuke. And he was okay with that.

He was only dimly aware as Kurama moved to sit directly beside him, hesitantly drawing the younger boy into a one armed hug while Kuronue moved to stand on Yusuke's other side, looking down at both boys.

Yusuke looked up and into Kurama's wide measuring emerald eyes, inwardly thanking the fox, no matter how weird it was to have another guy embrace him. He knew this was just one of Kurama's quirks hardly anyone knew about. Because Kurama was a kitsune, he thrived on physical contact. It didn't matter whether the contact was sexual or platonic, Kurama simply enjoyed cuddling and making people feel safe. Yusuke was one of the lucky few Kurama had ever showed this side too. Kuronue was the only other one Kurama trusted and that came from Yoko's half who had trusted Kuronue for many centuries already. Yusuke allowed himself to lean on the older boy soaking up what little comfort he could find.

"You're leaving, aren't you, Yusuke?" Kurama whispered, staring out at the setting sun.

Yusuke couldn't help but smirk as he tugged affectionately on Kurama's red hair. "Never let it be said that kitsunes aren't perceptive, especially you." Kurama chuckled softly. "Have you ever wondered if there was something else out there for you, like there was something you were supposed to accomplish before you could ever be satisfied?" Yusuke asked suddenly, drawing his knees up and embracing them.

Neither Kurama nor Kuronue had an answer and Yusuke was content to bask in the silence of that rather rhetorical question.

"Where are you going?" Kuronue asked curiously after a few moments. "I doubt this was something you were planning...otherwise I'd be tagging along."

Yusuke reached over and pulled on one of the kumouri's wings, hidden behind an illusion spell, playfully smirking when the bat shot him an annoyed glance which Yusuke countered by sticking out his tongue.

He dodged as Kuronue playfully swatted at his head. "You're such a child, Yusuke. It's a wonder how we put up with you."

"Sure I'm a kid, compared to you old farts!" Yusuke shot back.

"Hey," Kurama whined, eyes playful. "I'm not old...blame Yoko."

Yoko growled from within the recesses of his counterpart's mind and temporarily took hold of Kurama's body. "What was that?"

Yusuke shot a killer smirk at his red headed friend who's eyes were suddenly gold. "Losing your hearing now grandpa?" He teased, laughing when Kurama's arm tightened around him to drive him into a vicious head lock.

"We'll just see what this grandpa can do when you get back from where ever it is you're disappearing to," Yoko growled back, flipping his hair arrogantly behind his shoulders and releasing Yusuke who's hair was now spiked all around his face.

"Sounds like fun," Yusuke laughed brushing the wayward out of his eyes. He shot a look at Kuronue. "You in...okinawa?"

Kuronue's violet eyes flashed with anger. "I am not a fruit bat! And you're on!"

"Hey, Yusuke remind me to tell you about the time I caught Kuro eating all the grapes in my orchards because he said they were annoying him," Yoko teased.

"I was drunk!" Kuronue declared haughtily. "And they were annoying, always looking like they were staring at me. Damn it, Yoko, I can't help it that your grapes look so much like eye balls. And this coming from the guy who got so hammered that he tried to sleep with that gross cross dresser."

"He was not a cross dresser!" Yoko snarled, then looked thoughtful. "He just happened to like stealing women's garments."

"Yeah, and trying them on!"

Yusuke sat there and listenedto his friends bickered back and forth, a small smile of contentment on his face, as Yoko grabbed his partner in a headlock. He growled playfully when Kuronue reached up and gave him a nuggy. Of course Yoko took that time to recede and give back control to his counterpart, causing Kurama to feel the brunt of Kuronue's fist on his head.

_We must leave now, Yusuke, _his "Ko-Rei's" voice washed over him and he could feel her presence stronger than ever. It was a wonder Kurama and Kuronue couldn't feel her. But Yusuke figured this was part of his spirit's power and ability to tap into anyone she wanted.

Yusuke's body suddenly felt weightless like he was floating on water. Actually it felt quite like the feeling the first time he died when he became a ghost. His head swam and he clutched at it, trying to block out the sudden rush of pure energy.

"What the-Yusuke you're disappearing," Kurama suddenly remarked when Yusuke's body suddenly felt very light. Both demons were surprised to find Yusuke standing up now, body disappearing by the second.

"Don't worry," Yusuke panted, casting one last look at his two friends. "I'll be back. Take care. Oh...and no stealing my shit. I saw you eyeing my games, Yoko. I'll be back in a year. Tell everyone not to worry. Oh, and watch over Kuwabara. Somebody needs to be here to watch over that baka."

Kurama smiled softly. "Of course, Yusuke," he answered wondering what Yusuke had gotten himself into this time. However he refrained from asking as he knew Yusuke could take care of himself. He would be fine. After all, Yusuke had said he'd be back in a year. And he never broke a promise.

Yusuke felt his body collapse in on itself as his breathing increased and the spirit behind him began pouring more and more energy into his body. He felt her arms surrounding him again, pulling him snug against a tight body. Was it his imagination or was her body becoming less of a presence and more of real flesh and blood? Yusuke could think no more as the energy caused his mind to shut down.

With the last of his energy, he sent one final thought into the minds of his closest friends.

_I'll be back. Trust me._

And then, Yusuke knew no more.

* * *

Well that's that? How'd you like that little affectionate scene. That wasn't supposed to be sexual in any way. It was supposed to show you how close the three are. Okay, I hope all of you enjoyed tha last chapter and are looking forward to reading more of this story. I had a question to ask you guys. I had an idea to seperate Yoko and Kurama so I was wondering what you guys thought of that? I know I've done that in a few of my stories lately but I had a great idea and it would make it so much easier when I start with the boys' relationships towards each other. So tell me what you think? Should they be seperated or not? Would you guys care or is that just too much?

I hope you all read and review! I love you all, especially KageOtome and Ryukotsusei. You guys are awesome!

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	6. The Beloved

Hey guys! I'm back! Let me just say right off the bat that I love you all. I've gotten such nice reviews from everyone and it practically killed me not to be able to update for you all. But my computer is working again and I will tell you that I've already got two more chapters written for this story that will be going up within the next few days. So thank you all for your patience and words of praise. It makes me feel good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

Beloved 

Chapter 6

"Damn you! Damn you, you conniving little bitch!" A woman's angered cry rang far into the dark night, reaching out through the vast expanse of the shadow realm to where it almost reached that of the pure realm beyond; the light realm of the kami. The dark realm seemed even darker than normal that night and all who dwelt there avoided the dark castle like it contained the next plague.

Beside fierce-looking woman, a man lying on his side, wearing brown pants and a white long sleeve haori, started snickering, black eyes filled with amusement and some glee as he observed the pacing, obviously infuriated woman. _Ah, it seems everything is going according to plan_, the man thought still snickering at the pathetic woman.

"Shut up!" The woman kicked him in the ribs harshly, causing him to choke on his laughter. He coughed under his breath, however his black eyes continued to watch the angered woman with delight and mischief. Onigumo looked back and exchanged glances with the blood red eyes of another man with long, wavy black hair, sitting in the blackest corner of the room and observing the goings on with interest. Naraku, a spider hanyou, watched the proceedings as well, though his eyes never portrayed anything but curiosity. He wondered just what had happened to cause his mistress such grief, although it wasn't like he cared. The stupid woman could never plot.

Angrily the woman turned her attention of the two disrespectful men and raised a shaking fist to the frigid night sky, tipping her head back, as she bellowed out tears of bitterness and rage. Energy poured out of her body in waves as the woman's anger reached new heights, causing all those _human servants _unfortunate enough to be near to her dark castle to be incinerated instantly by the sheer force of her dark power. The woman, who's face could not be seen beneath her hooded cloak, was filled with malice and loathing as she gazed into her glowing crystal ball and watched as her sister stole yet another mortal that should have been hers.

It wasn't fair! It had always been this way. Her sister always ruined things for her. Since the time of her younger half sister's birth, her little sister had always gotten whatever her puny little heart desire. People doted on her, told her how beautiful, how pure, how special she was; while she, Kikyo, had been left back in the dark, forgotten like some spoiled piece of long-forgotten food. Their mother, the beautiful and haunting fox god, Inari, daughter of Aphrodite, had forgotten all about her; her, Kikyo, said to be one of the most beautiful children born in the realm of the Kami. And yet as soon as _she_, that _Bitch, _came along, Kikyo had been forgotten, betrayed, becoming so filled with jealousy and hatred that she'd tried to kill her younger sister when they were both fairly young. Her sister had been three (300) at the time and already their mother loved her more.

Kikyo had grown up being known as Kikyo, the Beautiful Child and the Goddess of Dignity and Grace. Her mother had doted on her giving her everything she wanted. And although she'd never known her father, her mother had been enough for her. But Kikyo had always been a quiet child and prone to bouts of jealousy. She did not get along with any of the other girls, however many times they tried to befriend her. So Kikyo spent her time reading and learning magic, not bothering to care about anyone else but herself.

And then Kagome had come along. Her mother had fallen in love with another god, something that had set Kikyo off as soon as she heard of her mother's involvement with the powerful kami, Rukane, God of War, underneath Hades himself. Kikyo's father had been a common demon their mother had taken as a temporary lover. In fact Kikyo had no idea who her father was. It had never bothered her before as she had the powers of a goddess anyway. But when her mother fell in love with a true god, Kagome had been born and blessed with enough power to put even some of the oldest gods to shame. And everyone loved her. Even her father, normally a cruel and ruthless man, showed love to her.

Kagome, the Beloved Child, they all called her. Kagome, the Pure One, Kagome the Goddess of Light and Purity. Honestly what was so great about Kagome? She was a little weakling who tricked all into liking her by acting innocent and kind, while really she was just a little whore attracting attention through her good looks (at least that's what Kikyo thinks). Kikyo hated everything about Kagome; how beautiful she'd aged, how sweet and kind the young goddess was, how adored she was by each and every god. Even the shadow gods liked her, while they hated Kikyo.

See, the kami realm was split into two realms, called the light realm and the dark or shadow realm. And it wasn't that all dark kami were bad, it was just that these gods preferred the darkness over light. In fact Kagome's own father was a dark kami, though now he resided with Inari. Kikyo was a dark kami, only after her powers of light were revoked. She was made to be weak, a sorcerous at best, but had grown much stronger in the years since her abandonment.

_No thanks to Kagome._

Kikyo felt ill even thinking about that little wench.

Kikyo had always been in the shadows, watching as _Kagome _was doted on by both a loving mother and father, while she had been all but forgotten by her mother.

But jealousy is a powerful ally and Kikyo grew spiteful and vengeful, vowing to kill her younger sister.

She grew to hate her sister so much that she had come up with a plan to kill her even though such a thing had never been attempted before. For how do you kill a being that is immortal? Kikyo had always known there must be a way and had taken to questioning her mother, who was said to own a book of all dark spells known in the kami realm, called the Book of Shadows. Her mother's answers were simple and gave nothing away, already suspicious of her older daughter's behavior towards Kagome. But Kikyo hadn't cared.

So when she was five, about 500 in kami years, Kikyo had become fed up. She was already literate enough to understand and translate even the hardest of spells.

One day while her mother was off with Kagome, Kikyo snuck into her mother's private sitting room and stole the Book of Shadows, which she still held to this day. Her mother had never known who had stolen the book, although a massive search had been performed unearthing nothing of the book's whereabouts. _Of course those fools couldn't find it, _Kikyo thought mockingly. _They are weak and would never think a child capable of such treachery._

Kikyo had spent many hours digging through the black spells until she found a spell that would turn an immortal into a mortal, thus enabling an immortal to die. And she'd almost succeeded. Just a few more seconds and her younger sister would have been gone forever, for her soul would have vanished as well. However there was one thing Kikyo had never taken into consideration. Although she was young, Kagome had power, massive amounts of power, and because Kikyo's power was already dark with hatred, her sister's power had swelled with purity and overwhelmed her enough to knock her out. Kagome had been trained extensively by her father so she knew how to kick some major ass.

The next thing Kikyo knew she was waking up in front of a court ready to be tried and judged for attempting to kill a god. Kikyo was sentenced into banishment, never to return to the realm of light again, less she want her soul ripped from her body and out of existence.

The young goddess named Kikyo, the Beautiful Child, the goddess of Grace and Dignity, became known as Kikyo, Sorcerous of Wickedness. Her powers only continued to darken with age and nearly 2000 years later, she had more than enough power to challenge her sister.

Kikyo had been severely weakened after he banishment and it had taken her several millennia to even begin building up her powers so that she could one day take her revenge against her sister, mother, and everyone else involved with Kikyo's banishment. By now Kikyo's power had way surpassed anyone's wildest dreams. Her plan was to turn all of the immortals into mortal so that she could reign over all. But her first plan of action was to take out her hated sister by stealing every last one of her sister's Beloved's.

You see, every kami in the gods' realm was required to find several Beloved. Those that are determined to be Beloved were then made to serve that kami for all eternity. They could be a mortal of any kind; demon, human, hanyou, fae, fairy, elf, whatever. Once that being was claimed they were automatically loved and protected, charged with one of three jobs. A Beloved could be a body guard, protecting the kami for any kind of threat to their power. A Beloved could also be put on council as an aid in decision making. Or...they could be loved enough to be used for pleasure. Some were even lucky enough to be chosen as mates. That's how Kikyo had come to be, although her mother had never mated with the demon. As soon as she gotten her fill she'd cast him aside and ser about for her next lover or lovers. Inari had, had many lovers until Kagome's father came along. Now she was completely magnanimous, a rare thing in the realm of the kami.

Kikyo's energy swelled around her again, fire billowing out of the castle tower as if scared to face her wrath. Kagome already had three Beloved and now she had acquired a fourth, all four of which should have been hers.

Since Kikyo was a goddess, she too was supposed to find her own Beloved and had tried on several occasions to recruit some. However, her sister had foiled her every attempt she'd ever made, stealing the best warriors Kikyo had previously laid claim to.

The first Beloved Kikyo wanted had been a woman by the name of Sango, a very strong demon slayer back during the Feudal Era. Kikyo had hoped that by finding each and every one of her Beloved, she would be able to persuade them to help aid in her sister's destruction. After all her Beloved were supposed to feel loved and do her every bidding. They should be honored by having such a strong kami choose them. Sango had been a fierce warrior back in the Feudal Era and Kikyo had admired the girl for her strength. So she'd sought to have the girl for herself, when her sister interfered and took Sango before Kikyo's very eyes.

Kikyo had made her first mistake that day and had payed for it ever since. Kikyo had been filled with rage as she watched her sister take the slayer. The girls were now best friends and all hopes of finding an ally as strong as Sango had failed. At that time Kagome had already acquired one Beloved, a monk by the name of Miroku, and so it upset Kikyo greatly that she hadn't even accounted for one Neloved while her sister already had two.

Kikyo had been so upset that she'd thoughtlessly taken another demon slayer as her first Beloved. And what a mistake that was. The so called demon slayer had turned out to be a mere hapless bandit, pretending to slay demons to find a way into villages. His name was Onigumo and he had never once respected Kikyo. Onigumo hated Kikyo, even she knew it but his place in her home was obsolete. There was nothing he or she could do about it once she claimed him. In fact most of his time was spent making fun of or belittling her. His favorite game was teasing her about her sister; telling Kikyo that Kagome was more beautiful than her, more powerful, and certainly a greater goddess. And, much to her horror, she was unable to punish him for his snide remarks and rude comments. Because of the bond between them, Kikyo was unable to kill the stupid git. Oh, she could hurt him, she just couldn't kill him. Her kami instincts wouldn't allow her to go that far. They were ingrained generation after generation and so were passed onto her as well.

On Kikyo's next try she attempted to steal a young kitsune kit, who's parents had recently been slain, intent on raising him as her son. It was against the rules to take one so young, before he had even began the path towards his own destiny. However, Kikyo was never one to play by the rules and had sought him out in order to adopt him and raise him as her son. So she'd sat and bided her time, unaware that her sister was already in contact with the boy, blocking him from Kikyo reaching his mind. Kagome had been in the background watching over the boy, speaking to him softly and keeping him safe. And when Kikyo had come down to earth to claim him, her sister had already done so, whisking the little kit away and immediately taking him in front of the kami council, informing them of Kikyo's plot. Kikyo still wondered how Kagome had found out about that but it angered her nonetheless.

Of course every kami in this stupid realm loved Kagome and they were willing to let the young kit stay with her without consequence. Shippo had never been happier and even the gods and goddesses loved the little kit. They easily over looked that the kit should not have been taken so young and for what? For her!

That was twice her sister had stolen something away that was supposed to be hers! That left Kagome with three Beloved already and only one Beloved for herself; a Beloved that refused to cooperate and totally ruined all her plans. From the day she'd taken him, Onigumo had been nothing but trouble, a bandit who never listened to her and always caused her endless amounts of grief.

So Kikyo tried a different approach on her next try. She had chosen a man she was sure Kagome would choose, both for his looks and for his power. She had been sure that Kagome would fall head over heels in love with this beautiful man and had immediately taken him as her second Beloved. But much to her ire, her sister had not been angry and appeared to care less for the hanyou. In fact Kikyo had caught the girl laughing and calling her foolish many times.

Still to this day Kikyo had no idea if she'd made the right choice. Naraku was a hanyou and was as devious and cold as they came, always seeming to keep secrets from her. He always talked down to her or made her seem as if she was his pet and not the other way around. Still, Naraku was better than Onigumo. And he was powerful, trained especially by her. She had never bothered training Onigumo, never even sent him for the required training.

Neither Kikyo nor Kagome had taken another Beloved in centuries. Kagome had obviously been waiting for something and Kikyo was waiting for Kagome to choose.

So it came as a surprise when Kagome suddenly disappeared from the kami realm and appeared to be making a move. Unbeknownst to the Goddess of Light and Purity, Kikyo had followed her and found another child, this one a human with a bit of demon blood in his system, though she figured it was too little to count. There would be no way of knowing if the boy could even access his demon blood. At first Kikyo hadn't bothered to keep up as much watch on this young boy. To her he'd been nothing special. Just a weak human boy who would never amount to anything, judging by his already dwindling life style.

And yet Kikyo began to notice something. Her sister's feelings for this boy were very different than what she portrayed to the monk, the slayer, and the kitsune. At first her feelings had been purely motherly towards this boy and yet something in Kagome's voice changed every time she spoke to him. When it became apparent that Kagome loved the little boy, even more so than her other Beloved, Kikyo finally realized she might have a way to break her sister once and for all. She had intended on stealing the boy when he came of age taking away something she was sure her sister loved purely with the heart of a woman.

She had been all set to travel to the human realm and claim the boy, however Onigumo had distracted her, causing a major fight to ensue. When Kikyo finally realized what she'd done, she arrived just in time for Kagome to disappear with the young man.

She'd been too late...again! And Onigumo still had not stopped laughing.

To say the least Kikyo was tired, tired of watching her sister steal everything away from her, tired of watching her sister find happiness while she had to suffer by herself with nothing but a scheming Naraku and a stupid git who hated her.

"That stupid bitch had to have trick that fool. He was supposed to be mine! Damn you!" The ruby lipped woman stalked her dark corridor, footsteps clanking heavily as she paced her dark room.

The woman's dark ebony hair flowed out in waves around her body, giving her certain witch like attributes as her red-brown eyes flashed with anger. "It's not fair!" The woman cried. "Why must my sister always win! What is it about her that everyone loves? She's just a spoiled wretch, that's what!" Kikyo risked another glance in her crystal ball of where her sister had recently departed from. Sometimes caught her eye.

"Hello, who have we here?" Kikyo whispered glancing back and forth between a very handsome red haired demon and a black haired demon. That's when she noticed the marks visible on their foreheads which could not be seen by any human's eye. They obviously had no idea they'd been marked. Kikyo's eyes widened and then she began to laugh, the harsh, grating sound spilling out through crimson lips, curled with every devious thought that flew through her wicked mind. It would seem that her sister had already chosen two more Beloved.

Kikyo's laughter bellowed long into the night, causing an evil smirk to fall across the hanyou's darkened features. His long black hair lay in waves around his body as he listened to the evil goddess plot and plan. Beside him sat a bored-looking Onigumo with short black hair just reaching his shoulders. He merely rolled his black eyes and tried to cover his ears.

Onigumo was able to block out the witch's harsh laughter with some difficulty. He knew she would fail. Kikyo always failed and she always would. She was weak in her assumption that her sister was weak. Kikyo had no idea how to plan for anything which is why all her previous attempts at destroying her sister had all backfired. Kikyo had no idea that her time was coming and then he could finally be free from her grasp. He loathed Kikyo for tricking him the way she had. Onigumo's black eyes opened and warmed slightly as he thought about the woman he loved and of the way her eyes had looked the day Kikyo had stolen him away. His hands clenched at his sides, sharp nails digging into his palms. One day...one day he would have his freedom. Onigumo fought not to let loose his own laughter. Kikyo had no idea of what was in store for her.

* * *

He was finally here! The Goddess of Light and Purity could hardly contain herself as she skipped through her mother's castle. Oh, how she loved her little one, how excited she was that he would finally be with her. Kagome's smile dimmed a bit. Of course she wasn't allowed to have any contact with him until he went through some serious trials. It was like that with all the Beloved. All of them had to go through the same tests as they had to have power to be able to protect their goddess. Most of them came out just fine, in fact the few Beloved she had acquired had all come out 1000 of times stronger and most gained an extra ability. 

Kagome began grinning again and giggled as she pictured her handsome demon's face. Yusuke had grown into such a beautiful man with power and the know how to survive any kind of obstacle thrown at him. He would have to, to face what was coming next. But she had faith in him. She always had faith in him. That's why she'd left him alone for so long. She'd known long before his 'accident' what was going to happen to him. Oh, she hadn't known the specifics of course, but she'd felt the energy surrounding him, knowing that he would soon face some life threatening situations. And oh, how he'd grown!

Her soul had been lonely when she started searching for her next Beloved, even with the three Beloved already in her company.

Miroku, her first beloved and one of her closest confidants, was like a brother to her. She had discovered him about 100 years before the Sengoku Era. He'd been but a traveling monk, but he had fascinated her from the get-go. He was wise in his ways and knew much about the human realm. Kagome was fascinated by how much knowledge was present in one human monk. Which was why she'd sought him in the first place. Miroku had followed her willingly...after he'd asked her to bare him a son, sight unseen. After he'd awoken from a powerful blast of energy, he had found himself alone in the middle of a fast moving tornado. From there Miroku learned to train his body and mind eventually becoming worthy enough for Kagome to claim him. As a result of his intense training he had gained power of the wind. She placed him as her council and she'd loved him ever since.

Sango had been her second Beloved and it was quite by accident that she'd found the young slayer. Kagome had gotten a tip from an _unknown spy _that her older half sister was in contact with a demon slayer of strong mind and body. Naturally, Kagome investigated the claim and indeed found a demon slayer. And Kagome was hooked. The young demon slayer had a strong heart powerful body and was worthy to become hers. Naturally, she could not allow her evil sister to acquire such a powerful woman and approached Sango without her sister's knowledge. Naturally Sango was already on the defense since Kikyo was already trying to recruit her. But Kagome was a good speaker and Sango was a good judge of character. When she felt she was ready, Kagome asked the slayer to become one of her Beloved. Sango agreed and was whisked away to the deepest parts of the ocean, where Sango battled for many months to over come the power of the sea. And when Sango passed her test as well, she too became one of Kagome's Beloved. Sango gained power over water and had been placed as a guard.

Kagome's blue eyes darkened slightly as she thought about Kikyo's next move. She hated her sister. You might think it strange that a goddess of light and purity could find it inside her soul to hate. Nevertheless hate is a small portion present in everyone's heart. It is your choice how you deal with that hate that affects the person you become. Kikyo let it consume her and became a creature of hate. Kagome simply shrugged her hate off and was done with it. Holding a grudge for as long as Kikyo apparently had, was not on Kagome's to do list. It was beneath her and she had no intention of Kikyo being anywhere near the top of that list. However if there was one thing Kikyo had done that really pissed her off, it was her attempt to steal a young kitsune kit, barely old enough to survive on his own.

Yet again Kagome received the tip from the same _anonymous_ source, telling her of her sister's plan to raise the kitsune as her son. Kagome had been filled with rage that her sister could be so heartless as to do this. And so Kagome had taken the kit away, much to Shippo's confusion and Kikyo's irritation, and taken him to the council. At first they had wanted to go after Kikyo but Kagome had managed to turn their attention off her stupid sister and onto the situation at hand. Shippo, who had simply sat around and cowered behind the pretty woman, was very confused and had answered all the questions the gods and goddesses had asked. Yes, his parents had been killed, yes, he was an orphan, and no, he had no one else to take care of him. He had been surprised when the council asked if he wanted to stay with Kagome. Shippo had been told he had to go through trials as well and that they would be very tough, especially for a young child. But Shippo had wanted to stay with Kagome. He already found himself loving her and had wanted to prove himself to her. So Shippo stayed, completed his missions, not without some difficulty as he was dropped directly into the heart of the sun, and became Kagome's third Beloved.

And so Kagome had been quite content those last couple of centuries with her three Beloved. Miroku, her best friend and confidant, Sango, her sister and body guard, and Shippo, her son and also bodyguard. At least until Kagome started feeling like something was missing.

Her mother had suggested that it might be time to search for another mortal to love...while also hinting about finding a mate, something Kagome had immediately objected to. It's not that she hadn't wanted a mate at the time, it was just she hadn't found anyone worthy enough to warrant her attention. All the gods of this realm were power hungry. All wanted her for a many number of reasons, none of which were really important to Kagome. They wanted power, prestige, jewels, wealth, her body. She was more than willing to bed with some gods, most were quite beautiful. But she would never mate with one. None of them were worthy of becoming her mate...at least not until she found Yusuke.

Kagome's strides came to a stop in front of her bedroom. She effortlessly tossed the doors open and swept in, expensive golden robes billowing around her form. She stepped over to the bed and leaned down, fighting herself to keep from touching the handsome boy lying so peacefully on her bed.

He was still so beautiful, even after all these years.

She had been wandering the human realm when she'd come across a small child sitting on a roadside curb. He looked like he'd been waiting for someone to come pick him up and yet there was no hope on his face. It was as if he had already decided no one was coming and that he was all alone in this world. Kagome had spotted a few bruises forming on the boy's wet cheeks and was struck by how much she wanted to comfort him.

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled as she remembered the first time she'd spoken to him...the first day she'd seen the poor boy, looking as if he held the weight of the world on his shoulders.

* * *

Whew! That was really long. And it was so fun to write too. I wanted to create a bad guy and made Kikyo the fall guy. I just thought it would be more fun. Kikyo is a bad guy, but she also makes a lot of stupid mistakes so rest assured that she will never win and Kagome will always kick her ass. So now that you know the background between Kagome and Kikyo, thenext chapter will show you how Kagome found Yusuke and will go into flashback mode. We'll get to see what Yusuke was like when he was a child. After that, we won't see Yusuke again for another six months and we'll check in with Kurama, Yoko, and Kuronue and see what they've been up to. We'll also find out what Kikyo has planned for Kurama and Kuronue. 

Just a few things I should comment on. Onigumo is a seperate entity than Naraku. He was a bandit but his story will be a bit different. Naraku has no ties to him, as he is simply a spider hanyou. Onigumo is still a human however he's sort of immortal since he's one of Kikyo's Beloved. Also, if you didn't get that, Onigumo hates Kikyo and he'll have a bigger role to play as this story moves on.

Thank you all for answering my question and now I have new one to pose to you all: Which bad guy of Yu Yu Hakusho did you hate the most (I.E. Toguro, older Toguro, or Sensui)?

I'll give you my response. I personally hated elder Toguro, you know the shoulder monkey. I laughed when he finally got his after Kurama fed him to the Sinnning Tree. His laugh was annoying and he played with his victims like Naraku would. I think he was even more evil than his brother. I also hated younger Toguro. He was a bastard who simply wanted to play with a young teen? He had to kill Genkai and then fake killing Kuwabara, which I'll admit made Yusuke stronger than the dickens, but still. And last, I actually liked Sensui as a bad guy. I liked all those different sides to him, even though he eventually killed Yusuke. I liked how at the end he sort of reverted back to what he was before the accident and everything. I liked his story, it was very ineteresting.

So, now I'd like to know what you guys think. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but it would be really interesting to know what you guys think.

Ja ne.

Kura


	7. Little Yusuke

Hey guys! Yes, I'm updating again, even though I didn't get as much feedback as I'd wanted. Where are you people! You demanded more of me and when I update you don't review? Please, please, please review. It makes us writers absolutely crazy when we don't get the kind of response we want. But I'm updating hoping that maybe you will review if I give you even more than what you want.

* * *

Little Yusuke

_Flashback_

Thinking or Kagome speaking

Chapter 8

:Flashback:

Ah, I love this realm,_ Kagome giggled to herself as she floated in and around the crowds of milling people. The rain was falling and Kagome relished the feel of the warm wetness. It was always warm and sunny up in her realm. The gods never allowed the realm to look anything but glorious and pristine. Even the shadow half of the god's realm never rained. Instead it merely stayed overcast and dark, with the occasional lightning streak across the dark sky. And Kagome absolutely loved the rain, which was why she was practically skipping down the street as the warm wetness slid easily over her human cover._

_She was wearing simple clothes, normal human clothing, and she had to admit some humans had good taste. _

_She was in her human form, appearing as if she were a young teenager. You would never look at her and believe this beautiful girl was a goddess in disguise. She had pure black velvet strands of hair reaching the small of her back, deep blue eyes, and baby soft skin. She touched her cheek and giggled out loud. It was such a lovely day._

_Kagome was humming a soft tune under her breath when she noticed something sitting on the curb of a nearby deserted street. Curiously, she turned her head and just barely made out a little child with his chin resting on arms, wrapped around bent knees. Kagome's sharp eyes ran over the tiny child, using far too superior senses to be human, noting the bruises forming on his adorable pouting face and skinny arms. She felt a flash of pity for the poor child. Someone was obviously hurting him and all who passed him ignored the tiny thing. How could anyone think to hurt a child? She would never dare hurt her Shippo. Because of Kagome's unique abilities she was able to look into a person's heart and search their true feelings. What she found astonished her._

_This boy, he wasn't human. He had large amount of demon blood...and something else she couldn't place. Kagome gasped out loud, startling a nearby human boy who stared at her bizzarly before he winked and flipped his sun streaked brown hair. Kagome merely ignored him for he was unworthy of her attentions. She turned back to look at the boy and found him gone. She looked around hurriedly before finally catching a glimpse of his fading figure as it walked on unsteady legs toward some unknown destination. _

_There! It was there! She could feel it! The young boy had only about a quarter human blood and his aura was filled with a holy light! She could sense the purity shadowed beneath an already tough exterior. The boy's face looked absolutely miserable as he walked along, head bowed towards the asphalt. _

_All at once Kagome's heart lightened and her spirit was filled with joy. She had found him. At last she had found her next Beloved. Oh, and what a strong Beloved he would become. Kagome could sense the spiritual power within his small body and knew that he was meant for great things. _

_Kagome raced after the boy, body fading as if it were never there in the first place. She reappeared in her normal spirit form and came out over top the young ruffian's head. In this form, no one could see her unless she made it so. _"Hello, little one,"_ Kagome called out to him, chuckling when she startled him. The boy's head flew up and he tripped on his feet, falling over and landing heavily on his ass. Kagome was surprised at how fast he recovered when he quickly sprang up and put out his fists as if he were being jumped. Kagome felt a bit bad that she'd managed to scare him. _"I apologize for frightening you, my Beloved. It was not my intention."

"_Wh-who are you?" The boy whispered defensively, glancing around guardedly. He didn't see anyone around him. He continued his search and came up with nothing. Finally he sighed and continued walking, shaking his head as he muttered, "that never happened. It was just my imagination." _

"What is your name?"_ She tried again, this time jumping back when he aimed a punch directly where her lower waist would be. As it was, his hand merely passed through her as she stared into his face intently, studying him closely. His doe brown eyes were narrowed in suspicion as he glared at her or where he assumed her to be. His eye brows were drawn in close and his body was tense again. _

"_Are you a ghost or somethin'?" He called out, surprising her and himself._

"Mm...or something,"_ Kagome murmured, surprised when the kid relaxed his stance a tiny bit._

"_Or something?" he asked, still looking around. "What's that supposed to mean? And where are you? Is this some kind of trick?"_

"I'm not trying to trick you, little one," _Kagome answered with all the patience in the world. She found his bravery refreshing._

"_Well...okay," the boy replied and then pouted. "Why do you keep calling me little one? I'm not little."_

_Kagome giggled and to little Yusuke her laugh sounded like the tinkling of bells. _"Well you haven't told me your name, so what should I call you?" _She teased, delighted and amused when he made a small growling sound like that of a tiny cub._

"_I'm Yusuke. But you're a ghost, shouldn't you know already?" The little boy challenged sarcastically. "Don't ghosts know these kinds of things?"_

_Kagome sighed. Maybe she should have rethought her approach_. "What are you doing out here all alone? Where are your parents?"

_The little boy's energy seemed to dim a bit and he looked very sad. Kagome wanted to hug him and was surprised at how much she cared about this strange child. He felt different than her other Beloved, somehow more special._

"_I guess my mom forgot about me again," Yusuke whispered._

Poor thing_, Kagome thought to herself_. "Does she do this a lot? Who takes care of you?"

"_Why do you care?" Yusuke spoke up defensively and Kagome felt like she'd been slapped. Not from the slight jab, but by the anger and fear in the boy's tone of voice. He'd obviously never had anyone care about him before. _Poor thing must be terribly lonely and confused

"Because I do, little Beloved,"_ She told him soothingly, sending every ounce of love she had into him_.

"_Why?" Yusuke whispered. "No one's ever cared about me before. My mom hates me and wishes I wasn't around." Yusuke lifted an arm and sniffed, rubbing his eyes as they shone bright with unshed tears. "And my only friend is always mad at me."_

"Why would she be mad at you?" _Kagome asked. _"She's your friend, isn't a friend supposed to be nice to you?"

_Yusuke looked down and muttered, "I guess."_

"I will care for you," _Kagome answered after a few moments. She floated by his side as he resumed his walk. _"You don't need to cry anymore. I will protect you."

_Little Yusuke rubbed his damp cheeks. "I wasn't cryin'," he denied and Kagome fought not to laugh out loud. _

"I'm sure you weren't," _Kagome agreed_. "Would you like me to walk you home?" _She asked him, wanting to know just how this little boy lived. She wanted to see this inattentive mother and judge her, herself._

"_I guess," Yusuke shrugged. "If you're going to be haunting me "Ko-Rei" then I guess you have to know where I live. Just don't haunt me while I'm trying to sleep."_

"I think I can agree to that," _Kagome answered him, chuckling at his posturing._

_She was taken aback when Yusuke grinned and seemed to look up in her general direction, although she knew he wouldn't be able to see her. His once timid brown eyes were shining with mirth and playfulness and Kagome fought not to take him away with her now. However, that was against the rules and the other kami would not treat his case like Shippo's. Little Yusuke still had a destiny to complete and she must comply to their wishes. _

_Later on that night Kagome tucked Yusuke in after seeing just what his mother was; a drunk with no life, except to indulge in pointless boozing and sleazy men. Kagome watched him for several hours and kissed him gently on the forehead just before she left, leaving behind a symbol shaped like a lightning bolt; it was the symbol of his father as well as her claim on him. Now, when he came of age, he would be hers to love and protect. No one else could claim him or they would face severe penalties._

_Kagome growled in contempt as she felt her sister's eyes bearing into her back. It was that damn crystal ball 'thingie' her sister thought was so creative. However her sister was as dense as ever as she forgot to cloak herself again. Kagome knew she would have to tone down her feelings towards this boy, less her sister learn of her expressed interest. Kagome was relieved that her sister could not feel the excess power in this boy. No doubt Kikyo could feel the demon blood, but was too arrogant to recognize that there was more to Yusuke than the eye could see._

_Yusuke had kami blood in him and Kagome had a good idea who his father was, quite shocking really. _

_Kagome smirked before disappearing. Wouldn't Raidon be surprised!_

:End Flashback:

* * *

After that night Kagome continued to visit Yusuke throughout his life, appearing every couple months to check in and speak with him. However, Yusuke always seemed too embarrassed to talk about his mother. Obviously he would have issues with her when he grew up enough to understand. That was all right with Kagome. Our goddess had already found out about Yusuke's true origins, as well as who his father was. Yusuke had no idea just how much more his life was going to change. She hadn't been lying to him. She knew his father, knew the god quite well. He was a good friend of her father's and hadn't known about Yusuke until Kagome had mentioned taking him as her Beloved when the time came. The poor kami had been outraged when he found out the truth of Yusuke's parentage. Raidon had immediately wanted to take the boy under his wings and train him, but Kagome had convince the Thunder God that it would be in his best interests to wait until Yusuke completed what destiny had set for him.

Kagome grinned as she recalled what happened when she casually mentioned the boy's untapped demon energy, which intrigued her mother as well as a few others. Yusuke had been investigated, although it was clear he never knew about the spirits studying him.

Yusuke's father and another of Yusuke's recently deceased ancestors were anxiously awaiting their first meeting with the grown up Toushin. And, oh how much he'd grown.

Kagome sat down on the edge of the bed, running a hand through his inky black hair, admiring the changes in his body. His body had filled out and he'd lost what little baby fat he'd had before she'd been forced to leave him alone.

Kagome had been miserable without being a constant presence in his life these past few years, but she also knew it had to be done. Yusuke had to be strong in order to survive what was to come. She'd known even before Yusuke did what his destiny was, just as she'd known Koenma would choose the teenager to become his next spirit detective. It was Destiny's plan and since she was an especially good friend of the woman, Kagome was privy to a few tidbits of information no one else knew. Some well placed thought and small innuendos from Destiny's muses and Koenma wasted no time in drafting the then young delinquent. After all if Koenma hadn't sent Yusuke on his first mission, then he would never have met his other teammates and ultimately begin the long journey into man hood. The only thing Kagome hadn't counted on was how handsome he'd turn out.

In the beginning she had felt purely motherly towards him...but something began to change. She began noticing little things about him, the way his hair fell when it wasn't slicked back, the way his eyes would light up every time another challenge came his way. By the time she'd had to leave him it was too late for her. She'd fallen in love with the brash young man and it practically killed her to know that she was leaving him in the midst of figuring out her feelings.

That's the other reason she'd left him alone for so long. She knew it wouldn't take her sister too long to notice how much attention she showed to the young delinquent.

And now...now here he was, a grown man with muscles and looks that put even some of the gods to shame. She couldn't wait to see how he reacted to Raidon and his other ancestors. She knew Raidon was excited to meet his son for the first time. In fact Kagome could almost make out the thunderclaps roaring his excitement throughout the shadow realm.

She sighed, standing up and turning to leave. She froze when Yusuke moaned in his sleep. Gasping, she turned and was relieved to find him still asleep. She smiled and crossed back over to the bed, replacing the covers around his sleeping body. _Good bye for now, my Beloved, _she whispered in her mind, wishing he was awake to hear her. She turned and shot a look over her shoulder as she walked out. _Sweet dreams, my Yusuke.

* * *

_

"Urg," Yusuke moaned, shifting in his sleep and rolling over, trying to figure out what that loud sound was. Was it...storming? Through his sleep-deprived brain he tried to listen for the light pulse of rain and could hear nothing of the sort. All he knew was that his head was killing him. _Damn, _he thought. _What did I do last night? Yoko and Kuronue didn't get me drunk did they?_ Yusuke continued grumbling and cursing, his mind wakening by the second.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he sat bold right up in bed upon receiving some visual images of the day before. Kurama, Kuronue, Keiko, the breakup, speaking with his previously lost spirit and being taken somewhere. He looked around curiously noting he was nowhere near anything that looked familiar.

"Where the fuck am I?" He demanded, noticing he was in a dark room, moonlight spilling through blue curtains. That's when he heard the thunder only now it seemed up close and personal. He growled and jumped towards the window, ripping the curtains even further apart, and jumped back in surprise. It was dark as far as the eye could see, although the darkness hid nothing of the splendor all around him.

Kingdoms, vast castles, far off places filled with dense forests and bright sparkling lakes. Even though it was night time he felt like he could see even more than what he could by day. The moonlight shone down, basking the land in its glorious glow, ensnaring his already dumfound mind. Where was he? Did he die...again?

"So what do you think?" He heard a voice ask.

Before he could stop himself he answered. "I think I've finally lost it." Then he froze. _Wait a second. I know that voice. Where have I heard it before? _

The man's gravely voice chuckled and the sound seemed to reverberate, bouncing off wall after wall. "Who are you? Where are you?"

"What, you mean you don't remember me, Yusuke?" The man asked mockingly, humor and pride evident in his voice. "Of course you never did see anything but my fist flying towards your face before being knocked on your ass."

"What!" Yusuke grumbled, eyes widened with astonishment when he sensed movement behind him. Without thought and relying purely on instinct, Yusuke swung around and punched the area directly in front of him, encountering only a large, muscle-laden arm that looked vaguely familiar as it blocked his punch with ease.

Hearing a chuckle Yusuke's eyes slid slowly up the arm bracing his, noticing the strange bird-like tattoos, tattoos that looked eerily similar to his. Brown eyes flew up and gazed upon a face Yusuke had once called 'father'.

"I-I don't believe it," Yusuke stepped back as the man dropped his arm and stared in equal wonder, cold eyes traveling over every inch of his 'son'.

"Recognize me now, Yusuke?" The man drawled, voice rough with amusement.

Yusuke's astonishment reached the pinnacle over load. There was only so much a guy could take. This was too much. Maybe he really was dead. Maybe his "Ko-Rei" had tricked him. Or maybe this was a dream or nightmare or something.

"H-How?" He somehow found his voice. "You're dead, I saw you die." When the older Toushin made no move to comment, only stood stoically, Yusuke finally lost his patience. "Tell me now, old man!"

* * *

Ha! Bet you all weren't expecting that were ya'? If you haven't guessed the 'old man' is Raizen. There, I've told you a secret, but he isn't even half of what you're going to find out about Yusuke. Yusuke's parentage will be exposed in time, but now for another two chapters. So ha! That will keep you guessing for awhile. So that being said, if you want to know more about Yusuke, his real father, and what Raizen has to say you better review and tell me so, otherwise I just might 'forget' to update sooner. I will tell you that the next chapter is six months after Yusuke's disappearance and we'll check in on how our other boys are doing. We'll learn what Kurama has been up to and you might even get a special peak at what Yusuke's been up to in the kami realm. That's if I'm feeling generous with you all. And I just might if you review.

Thanks for all the support so far. I'm glad some of you really like this story. It makes me feel good to have you all say all those nice things.

Ja ne.

Kura


End file.
